The present invention generally relates to an RFID inventory and expiration date tag for an in-cabin airline metal chemical oxygen generator canister or other in-cabin assets (such as canisters) and a method of using the same. The tag is especially suitable for use in connection with metal oxygen or other gaseous metal canisters used in the aerospace industry. The RFID tag allows for the rapid, efficient, accurate, frequent and easy monitoring of the expiration date of the oxygen generator. The tag has a plurality of stacked layers including layers of polypropylene, polyester, UHF Inlay, fire retardant polypropylene and an acrylic adhesive. The tag extends directly outward from the generator at a tangent to approximately a ninety degree angle with respect to the generator.
The present device allows inventorying and assessing the expiration dates of all oxygen generators without having to open any of the multiple access panels throughout the cabin to capture this data. Data is collected wirelessly, without requiring a line of sight between an RFID reader and the tag located on the canister. Optimally, the present tag may read at approximately ten feet or more from an RFID reader.
Present methods of inspecting tags require a few hours for multiple inspectors to open all the access panels and to conduct inventory and to examine the expiration dates of all the metal chemical oxygen generator canisters, create a maintenance order for replacements, and to then reseal the access panels. Using this device, the in-cabin inventory process may only take a few minutes as no access panels need be disturbed, unless a replacement oxygen generator is necessary.
The tag has a plurality of stacked layers including layers of polypropylene, polyester, alien squiggle, fire retardant polypropylene and an acrylic adhesive. The layers create a device which is used to replace previous methods of keeping track of these canisters including previous handwritten entries of serial numbers taken when installing replacement metal chemical oxygen generator canisters. As a result, the accuracy of the inventory and expiration date database is greatly increased.
The properly attached adhesive tag extends (substantially outward) from the metal generator therein allowing handheld RFID readers to quickly read the encoded data without electrical interference from the metal generator. More specifically, the tag may stick out anywhere from a tangent to the metal generator to approximately ninety degrees from the generator. Once installed, the device adopts a “flag” orientation which allows for an easy RFID reading.
A chemical oxygen generator is a device releasing oxygen created by a chemical reaction. The oxygen source is usually an inorganic superoxide, chlorate, or perchlorate. A promising group of oxygen sources are ozonides. The generators are usually ignited mechanically, by a firing pin, and the chemical reaction is usually exothermic, making the generator a potential fire hazard. Potassium superoxide was used as an oxygen source on early manned USSR space missions, for fire fighters, and for mine rescue. A typical oxygen generator used in the aerospace industry last approximately twelve years. However, airlines commonly dispose of these generators as early as eighteen months prior to the date of expiration for fear of the generators expiring. Hefty fines from the FAA can be imposed for using generators which are expired. As a result, the present device also helps reduce or eliminate these fines by having accurate information. More specifically, the tag of the present device improves the monitoring and documenting of relevant information related to the expiration and the useful life of the generators.
Keeping accurate records of the life of oxygen canisters is critically important in aviation. The National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) determined that ValuJet Flight 592, which crashed in May of 1996, was caused by a fire which started as a result of chemical oxygen generators placed in the cargo compartment. The crashed killed all 110 on board.
The NTSB determined that just before takeoff, expired chemical oxygen generators were placed in the cargo compartment in five boxes marked COMAT (Company-owned material) by ValuJet's maintenance contractor in contravention of FAA regulations forbidding the transport of hazardous materials in aircraft cargo holds. Failure to cover the firing pins for the generators with the prescribed plastic caps made an accidental activation much more likely. Rather than covering the firing pins, the contract workers simply duct taped the cords around the cans, or cut them, and used tape to stick the ends down. It is also possible that the cylindrical, tennis ball can-sized generators were loaded onboard in the mistaken belief that they were just canisters, and that they were empty, thus being certified as safe to transport in an aircraft cargo compartment. Contract employees indicated on the cargo manifest that the “canisters” were empty, when in fact they were not.
Chemical oxygen generators, when activated, produce oxygen. As a byproduct of the exothermic chemical reaction, they also produce a great quantity of heat. These two together were sufficient not only to start an accidental fire, but also produce the extra oxygen needed to keep the fire burning, made much worse by the presence of combustible aircraft wheels in the hold. NTSB investigators theorized that when the plane experienced a slight jolt while taxiing on the runway, an oxygen generator unintentionally activated, producing oxygen and heat. Laboratory testing showed that canisters of the same type could heat nearby materials up to 500° F. (260° C.), enough to ignite a smouldering fire. The oxygen from the generators fed the resulting fire in the cargo hold.
With respect to general RFID tag use, over the years, numerous RFID tags have been used to track and monitor different types of items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,680,691 to Kimball et al. discloses an inventory management system that includes an RFID interrogator and corresponding RFID tags that are placed on items to be monitored. The tags can be used to monitor the storage time of food items stored in a refrigerator or pantry, the time in use of replaceable items such as toilet bowl cleaners, or the nature of laundry items being washed. The interrogator can be coupled to a display providing various reports on the status of such items. Also disclosed are devices for dispensing such RFID tags.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,640 to Lindsay discloses a method for tracking the freshness or expiration dates of food products put into storage. The food products placed into storage are provided with smart tags, the smart tags containing food product information regarding the freshness or expiration date of the food product. The food products are scanned with a smart tag scanner prior to placing the products into storage, the scanner configured to retrieve the food product information from the smart tags. The user may be alerted if the retrieved information indicates that the food product being placed into storage has expired or is no longer fresh. The food products are placed in storage, and the user may be alerted when any of stored products have expired or are no longer fresh.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,476 to Ratnakar discloses a medicine dispensing system that comprises a medicine container with an inbuilt pill dispensing assembly which automatically dispenses a prescribed dose of medicine at prescribed times. It alerts the patient when a dose of medicine has been dispensed. The alert signal is a local audio or visual alarm or a remote reminder by phone, wireless network or internet. A modem and communication ports are provided which enable the said medicine container to communicate with remote parties like health care professionals and medical devices such as glucose meter. This feature allows remote medicine management, disease management and health education. An internal microprocessor and a memory chip control and execute electronic functions of the said medicine container. Sensors are provided to detect whether a dose has been dispensed and whether it is consumed. The said medicine container is able to record, analyze and report patient's compliance with a medicine regimen.
However, these patents fail to disclose an RFID tag for use in connection with oxygen generators or other canisters wherein the RFID tag is extended outward from a metal storage container or canister in a manner wherein the tag is easily scanned. A need, therefore, exists for an improved RFID aerospace industry tag and a method of using the same.